


The Taste of Salt

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Ask Box Prompt: "Jean loves the taste of Marco's sweat, especially when Jean's licking it off his nape as he fucks Marco hard against the wall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Salt

The summer sun is beating down on Jean’s back, and he and Marco are both sweating, pressed up against the barn behind camp.

Marco is whimpering, pressed against the rough wood of the building as Jean pants over his shoulder, moving his hips steadily as he fucks Marco.

“You feel so damn _good_ ,” Jean growls into Marco’s ear, kissing behind it, their bodies sliding against each other.

This is the only time that Jean will let himself be tender, the only time he’ll let Marco grip his hand.

“ _Jean,_ ” Marco moans softly, trying to stay quiet.

It’s almost unbearably hot outside, and they’re _supposed_ to be inside, watering the horses; but this is a brand of heat that they create. It’s one of the rare occasions that everything around them becomes background noise, inconsequential, forgettable.

This heat is theirs, and only theirs; the only type of ownership they know.

And the way that Marco’s neck tastes when Jean sucks and nips at it belongs to _him_ , and only him, the taste of salt sweat making his heart beat all the faster.


End file.
